New Day in Auradon
by storyteller362
Summary: Dizzy is finally coming to Auradon! What exactly was she and Evie thinking about the entire thing? And how exactly will she fit in? Minor Doug/Evie mention.


**Dizzy is finally coming to Auradon! What exactly was she and Evie thinking about the entire thing? And how exactly will she fit in?**

 **Authors Note: This was co-written with the wonderful Myra (although now Turtlewarrioroflegend).**

 **Marisa is the daughter Mechanicles from the Aladdin TV series.**

 **Hopefully everyone likes this!**

* * *

"Anthony are you coming?" called Dizzy as she had her bag packed. She didn't have a lot she planned on bringing with her. Especially with all of the stuff Evie had been telling her about Auradon. It was so exciting, she thought, imaging it to be the best place ever. Not only that but she was able to get away from her not so nice mother.

Then she heard the screaming and shouts from the people in her family. "I can't believe you three," yelled the voice of her evil grandmother. "You're taking away my help!"

"My own sister," yelled her mother at her aunt Anastasia. Doors were being slammed as Dizzy gathered up the rest of her things. From the look of things her aunt Anastasia and cousin Anthony was coming with her. Her mother and grandmother not happy with this development.

Sixteen-year-old Anthony only looked thrilled to hear that he was leaving too. "I finally get to meet my dad," he said excited to get off the isle. Apparently, his dad was a baker in Auradon and his mother has been writing to him. They were going to leave as soon as they got the chance too.

She shared a look with her cousin as she heard another door slam. Hopefully nothing terrible was going to happen. Another door slammed as Anthony pulled her Dizzy by her arm to go out the door. There was another final yell from her evil grandmother. She didn't hear the final words, just something about her family betraying her.

They had their suitcases with them as they gathered to go down to the dock. There wasn't a lot of people down there but more then what she expected.

"Ready to make a new life in Auradon?" asked Anthony with a small smile on his face.

"Are you?" she pressed knowing that her cousin was giving up some of his friends. His sisters and brothers wanted to stay on the isle and they were going to live with her mother. So her cousins: Anna, Adam, Anya, Aiden, and Addison will be staying behind. They didn't know what will be going on with them. It was a whole new life and no more mistreatment.

He just nodded with that pretentious look on his face.

Dizzy watched as aunt Anastasia stormed out of the house not even giving it a final look. The two cousins shared a look before following her. The boat took them far away from there.

* * *

"You seem kind of nervous." Mal noted with some amusement at breakfast. "What's the matter?"

"This is the day Dizzy is supposed to arrive for her first day at Auradon Prep." Evie revealed as she reached for her glass of juice only to set it down without taking a sip. "I mean, what if she shows up here and it's not what she hoped it would be?"

Mal stabbed at her salad as she took a breath. More people are at Auradon prep and maybe more chances of someone being there for the wrong reasons. She could only hope that nothing bad was going to go wrong. Who knows, maybe letting more people off of the isle was a good thing. Auradon was a better place than the isle after all.

Mal laughed at little hearing the concern there. "Get a grip E," she advised, "You of all people know this place is already basically ten times better than the isle is."

She looked up and from across the cafeteria picnic area, Ben came with his breakfast as he sat down next to his girlfriend, as he kissed her cheek. He noted Evie's anxious nature before giving her a small smile. "Your friend is coming."

"That's what has her so nervous." Mal noted with a small laugh.

"You shouldn't be getting them off of the isle is the best thing for them," he said knowing he made the best decision possible.

"I know but what if this isn't everything Dizzy hoped it would be," worried Evie. She wished her boyfriend was around but he was busy tutoring some student in chemistry today. At least Doug was getting paid and they could get more money to their own castle.

"She'll love it, we have everything set up and people that would like to adopt the kids if the parents don't want to come," said Ben smoothing out his jacket. He had gathered some people that was interested in taking in the kids whose parents wouldn't be coming to Auradon. Some out of genuine interest and others to keep an eye on the villain's kids. Either way, they had a home to stay in because the boarding rooms were getting filled up quickly.

"That would adopt them?" Evie asked, the idea freaking her out a little bit. That had never been discussed. Then again Ben didn't tell them absolutely everything.

"Don't worry, they'll be safe," he said as he gave her a look to just relax as Evie nodded. One thing at a time she decided.

"Yep, I've heard Cinderella wants some more kids." He laughed at that one knowing that Chad had some other siblings around too. His grandfather wanted a lot of kids around and Cinderella gave them that. Then he grinned at Evie assuring her it will be fine. "I think Dizzy will like it here."

"I think so too," Mal agreed.

"Do you want to meet the person?" asked Ben as he studied Evie wonderingly if she wanted to know. Or how much of an overprotective big sister she might be. Evie would be a very good mother, he thought, wondering if she was going to make that decision someday.

"The person adopting dizzy? Yeah very much," Evie replied. She wanted to make sure that whoever was watching her did a good job with her. She would take her in if she had a nice home but that castle wasn't hers just yet.

"I'll check to see if she's on the list," said Ben.

From the corner of his eyes he say a girl with a short stature and wavy brown hair. "Ben, I need to speak with you for a minute," said Hannah, the daughter of Happy the dwarf. Ben nodded before kissing his girlfriend and went off to the side with her.

"I hope everything is okay," Evie said worriedly. Mal had to stop her chosen sister from going over to listen in.

Lonnie spotted them and waved to them but she wasn't sure if they would want her to join them. They spoke in hushed tones to each other which made it hard to hear. Then Ben stepped back and let out a breath. "I don't know if Evie will be happy with that or not," he said contemplating on what to tell her. "Thanks Hannah."

The girl walked off just after smiling and giving Mal a wave. Ben came back over to them not sure exactly what to say. Jay waved back for Lonnie to join them. He was glad to see a friend that wasn't busy being fawned over. Lonnie started her way over to them but hesitated just a moment upon seeing the look on Ben's face. In many ways Ben and Lonnie were to each other like the siblings they had never had and she could tell he seemed hesitant about something. Then she continued over to them.

"So, what's the word?" Mal asked Ben.

"Well there's a couple of people who are being shuffled, trying to find a place to stay," he said as he looked at Evie. "Including Dizzy, she was supposed to be with Anita and Roger and their 101 dalmatians. Turns out her aunt Anastasia and cousin Anthony want off the isle too. And Cinderella wants to take them all in. Is this alright for you?"

Evie hesitated. She didn't know how well they even got along as it was, and to stick them with Dizzy...She almost wished that she could just adopt Dizzy. "I guess...if it's okay with Cinderella." She relented.

"Cinderella and Charming are happy to take them all in. Anastasia is going to meet up her boyfriend, Anthony's father when she comes to Auradon."

"You're sure you can trust her?" Mal questioned. "Anastasia, I mean."

"She's been pretty good," he said when he last checked her. "Her mother and sister hasn't been very fair to her. Then the fact that there have been reports of her crying into the night. The captain has questioned Bernard the baker and everything seems to be legit."

Ben couldn't help but feel bad for the red-haired stepsister. Clearly the girl has been through a lot with impersonating Cinderella at one point, falling in love with someone else that wasn't a prince, her sister making her do all of the work. It seemed pretty fair to give her some kind of happy ending.

"I guess that's for Cinderella and Anastasia to work out." Lonnie said. "But one can't deny the possibility of a second chance, even if they aren't kids."

"A very persistent woman she is," said Ben wondering if Anastasia had a motive for doing that. He ate some of his breakfast as they waited for the bell to ring. "Well, it's just going to be her and Anthony at Cinderella's castle until they get on their feet."

"Well if Cinderella is willing to take that chance who are we to stop her." Evie said a bit uncertainly. She just wished Dizzy didn't have to be in the middle of that.

Ben nodded in agreement as he continued to eat as did Jay. The bell was going to ring in another ten or so minutes as the two boys hurried up. Who knew what was going on with Cinderella and the others right now. The kids from the isle were going to be here too. Ben and Mal were going to meet them in front of the school, just like he did with them a year or so ago.

Except this time, Evie would be there as well, another special request she made of Ben. At this point Mal thought her royal status should just be restored but wouldn't be pressing that one. "So, after classes then." Mal said as she finished up. "We meet at Auradon Prep's entrance doors."

"Actually, special permission to miss class. But we do have to be there before the first bell rings," he said finishing up his breakfast. He got up and made sure that people were getting where they need to be. Students scattered as they were getting ready for school too.

Mal kissed Ben on the lips. "See you later Ben, love you."

"Meet you there," he said kissing her back. "Love you too." He got up to leave to gather fairy godmother and hoping that he could pry Jane and Carlos apart for them to be there as well.

"I almost wish I could just adopt Dizzy myself," confided Evie to Mal.

"I know E, but you're not ready for that. Doug said it would be three more years before you could get your own castle after all," Mal said as she rubbed her shoulder softly. "Look I bet Cinderella will be good for her."

"It's not Cinderella I question." Evie said. "Her family was far from the worst on the isle but still, I wouldn't call them the best either."

"Think about it this way," said Jay as he put his arm around Lonnie. "All of us can keep an eye out on her. Then nothing could go wrong I think. It's not like we can make things worse."

"That might be true." Mal replied with a smirk. Jay and Lonnie weren't dating outside of them going to the dance together but the Asian princess sure didn't seem to mind the contact.

"Well I'm done eating. Ben wants us all there to be a semi familiar face to all of those vks," he said taking his arm from around Lonnie. He got up to leave to go to the front of the school with his friend. They couldn't possibly make things worse could they? Jay made his way to the front of the school wondering if he'd be like a mentor to one of those kids. Like Evie was to Dizzy.

Outside of the school the villains kids from the isle were coming onto the main land which their things, or rather what was left of their stuff that they could take. Even in school Evie could see the changes being made to the school for the new arrivals. She wasn't surprised to see Fairy Godmother talking with some teachers, no doubt expanding their remedial goodness 101 classes. From her spot Dizzy saw Evie from standing on the edge of the small crowd. There were a couple of adults and kids that had come from the isle looking for some kind of better life. Guards and soldiers were keeping everyone in check to make sure nobody bad had made their way from the isle.

Up on the stage the main four and Ben were standing there watching over everyone.

"You see her yet E?" Mal asked Evie.

Evie shook her head. "Not yet M." She was sure the girl was there it was just a matter of where.

* * *

From where she was standing Dizzy waved her arms trying to catch site of her friend. "Evie," she called trying to make her voice carry across the chatting crowd. Next to her aunt Anastasia and Anthony were talking to a couple that was coming from the isle as well.

What is your problem?" Asked Marissa the daughter of Mechancicles with slight annoyance even as she adjusted a pair of goggles on her head, one of the few things she had taken from the isle.

"What? My friend Evie is up there," she said pouting a little. That wasn't a very positive attitude for someone who just got off the isle.

Marissa looked up and placed the goggles on. "Oh, you mean the girl in the blue hair...wow, who designed that blouse? it's kind of pretty." She said.

Dizzy beamed with pride. "It was me," she said flushing. "She looks so pretty in that."

"Not bad." Marissa mused.

"I can give you a make over," she said, "I've given a few people them already."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Marissa said as she brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear; she couldn't seem to keep it contained in the long ponytail she wore down her back.

She looked her up and down critically wondering what to do with the girl. She was at least a year older than her and taller. Something could have been done with her hair. Marissa already seemed to have forgotten their conversation as she was working on the goggles again.

"I like your goggles," she said staying on topic.

"Hmm, oh thanks," Marissa said.

"I'm Dizzy," she said holding out her hand.

"Marissa." The girl replied, though she didn't extend her hand. Trust after all was not big on the isle.

A bit nervous she took her hand away as she waved for Evie to notice her. Maybe she should have worn a bright outfit. Evie finally did notice Dizzy and waved back at her, or at least the blue haired girl hoped she noticed her wave back.

"She waved back," said Dizzy excitedly to her new friend.

"That's great," Marissa said deadpan. She personally didn't get why it mattered.

"She's my best friend," she said trying to remain a little excited to be here. "Are you excited to live here now?"

Marissa thought about it. "I suppose. Auradon has to have technology that is much better than the isle has." She replied.

"That's the spirit, I know they have better clothes than we do," she said getting inspired.

"If you say so." Marissa replied.

"So where are you staying?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I have no idea," Marissa admitted honestly.

"Oh, at least you get time for yourself then," she said. That was a good thing but she was by herself most of the time anyway. She wanted to be around people and help them get things together with themselves.

"I suppose." Marissa said. "Or I just have no clue what's waiting for me." She shrugged. "Either way."

Dizzy looked at her new friend and hoped that they would have some classes or something together. Then she looked back up at the stage where she waited for Mal or Ben to start talking. Everyone was off the boats now as she waited a bit impatiently since she wanted to go find Evie.

"Welcome people from the isle," said Ben looking at the crowd letting his voice carry. "I am happy to see you all here."

Mal noted the reception seemed a bit more positive then when she, Evie, Jay and Carlos had shown up from the isle. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if despite all the screening processes if something had managed to get through.

Evie saw Callie the daughter of Cinderella also on stage. She realized that made sense since so many of the new arrivals were her age and grade level, and she was student body president for their grade level.

"I'm happy to see all of you here," he continued as he noted that his mother was here to. Callie taking the kids, belle the adults.

Evie stood as patiently as she could even though she wanted to greet dizzy. Ben explained on about what he was going to do and how they were going to do it before handing the mic to Mal. She was going to say her final words.

Mal was not at all prepared. She took a deep breath. "I can't lie to anyone. This won't be easy. In a way it almost seems impossible. But it can be done." She smiled at Evie, Jay and Carlos. "And it can be rewarding." She clasped Ben's hand in her own. "I can't say you'll find your prince or princess, but with patience and understanding you will find something, probably something you've been wanting your whole life."

Around them everyone clapped before everyone was ushered apart. Students were following Callie from the middle school and Hannah from the high school. Fairy godmother to take the parents. Everyone was going to meet up later to go their separate ways. Mal just saw so many people and had a hard time believing they all came here without any plans for vengeance and chaos. She knew the isle too well. Around them only forty people had gathered around them, as they went off together. It was a better crowd then what Ben was expecting only thinking maybe about half of that would have come.

"I hope they're all what they seem." Evie said. She was hoping to catch up with Dizzy soon.

Dizzy ran up to the stage after everyone was dismissed as she looked for her friend. She squealed when she saw the back of Evie's shirt as she ran up and hugged her. "Evie!" she called happy to see her.

"Dizzy." Evie said happily and hugged her, picking her up and twirling her just a bit. "You made it, you're here in Auradon."

"I know I am so excited to be here," she said very excited to be at the school. "Maybe we can hang out while I'm here at school. Look I gave a couple of people make overs." She gestured to people that looked like they had been made up. She had to admit that she did a great job.

"That's so cool." Evie said. "Look Dizzy, I know you need to get situated. Why don't we meet later though and you can try some ice cream cake?" She kind of wished she could help her but she didn't know what Cinderella would think of it. She still hadn't had much contact with her own step sister.

"Yes," she said quickly ready to do something with her. She hugged her again as she went off to find Callie to follow to the middle school. She looked back at Evie with a small smile on her face. It was nice to in Auradon so far. It could only get better for her.

Evie smiled a little as she watched her go before turning to her friends. "I hope things go well for her here," she said softly.

"I think she'll thrive here," said Doug looking at her as he gave her a side hug. The future looked much brighter.


End file.
